


【焉之】蛋糕太甜要少吃

by kirakei



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei
Kudos: 5





	【焉之】蛋糕太甜要少吃

比起夏光和焉嘉分手了，  
——“你们俩竟然在一起过？”  
这种问题的反应好像才是更加有可能会出现在大家心里的。  
“怎么了”  
戴着眼镜正在看手里报表的青年抬头看一眼坐在对面嘴巴长得能塞下个蛋的人，“我和他在一起过有这么难接受吗？”  
当然有这么难接受，那人心里腹诽，且不说两个人都是alpha这件事，光是谁在上谁在下就已经很值得让人产生怀疑了，平日里所有他们一起出现的场合下都是一副和对方完全不熟的样子，怎么看都不会让人联想到“他们正在交往、他们正在热恋”这种上面去，反而要时刻担心这两位少爷不至于随时随地打起来吧。

“那为什么分手呢？”  
跳过了那些你俩怎么会搞在一起？你俩怎么可能搞在一起等等之类眼下已经毫无意义的问题，那人还是问出了最至关重要的——分手的情侣到底是因为什么分手？  
用笔在纸上圈圈画画的焉嘉终于顿了顿笔尖与纸面的摩擦，“因为...”  
所以果然是因为体位的问题吗！！！约了大半年终于约上了据说很难搞的焉家少东家的采访，正在为自己或许能采到一个相当独家的问题而雀跃不已的记者先生激动的心情已经几乎要无法克制了，突然被一阵电话铃声打断了。  
看了眼屏幕做了个抱歉的手势，压低声音去旁边接电话的焉嘉在两分钟后回来，对记者先生说，“抱歉，采访下次再做吧”  
他脸上看不出太抱歉的神色，“家里有点事情”  
然后就一阵风一样地拎起外套走了。  
商业巨鳄的新东家，穿十分宅男风格的T恤和裤衩，甚至连办公室的桌子上扔着的都还有没来得及拆封的才上市的游戏机，记者先生推推眼镜，在助理小姐的礼貌微笑下告辞了，还好有点有意思的花边新闻，不然这期人物采访又要开天窗了。

夏光此刻正在勉力维持自己的微笑与礼貌，与家长坐在一块吃法餐，桌对面坐着的是同样由家长陪同的一位年轻女孩，她用小勺子舀起一小勺蛋糕送进嘴里时，和因为吃不饱以至于饿得有点烦躁的夏光视线对了个正着。  
“...？”  
夏光愣了一下才想起来自己这时候应该对人家微笑，而不是快要失去耐心了的用餐巾恶狠狠地擦拭嘴角，于是他放轻了手上的力度，把餐巾在嘴上装模做样的抹了一把，然后轻轻地放回到桌面上。  
从他坐着的这个角度很容易看清对面女孩的长相，小家碧玉的类型，戴红色贝母项链在颈间，衬的皮肤更加雪一样的白，耳垂也小巧的被两颗珍珠就轻易地遮掩住，笑起来会用手帕捂住嘴，典型的Omega，家长们的最爱。  
但是——他有点出神地想，这不是他喜欢的类型。

双方的父母大概察觉出气氛的凝滞，于是相视一笑，夏光的母亲拍拍他的肩，“那你和...”她用眼神示意一眼对面坐着的女孩，女孩回报以羞涩的微笑，“你们两自己吃”  
“...好”  
能说不好吗，夏光想。  
家长走后的气氛并没有好到哪里去，夏光拿着叉子在几乎已经冷透了的牛扒上戳来戳去，对面的女孩在沉默之后终于开口，声音是相当温柔恬静的嗓音，“夏先生”  
他几乎能听出对方声音当中的迟疑，“我才和人分手”  
他看向对方的眼睛，女孩儿看着他的眼神很平静，像是猜到他的说辞，“真的！”  
“没关系的啦夏先生”  
被他有些急迫的动作给逗笑了的女孩看上去比刚才的样子鲜动许多，“我是想说，浪费粮食可不好哦”  
她指指夏光手边的甜点，“听说你喜欢吃蛋糕，所以拜托餐厅今天一定要好好做的呢，可不要浪费了哦”  
夏光终于舒了一口气。

颇有些尴尬的一顿饭结束时，他竟然还有点吃撑，挠了挠头问对方怎么来的时，已经看上去和刚才的羞涩样子完全不同的女孩笑着对他说自己约了朋友就在餐厅不远的地方，走过去就可以。  
然后看了看夏光身后的某处后对他道，“不过，夏先生，那个人认识你吗？”  
她指指对面的咖啡厅，“门口的那个人一直在盯着你看”

“没吃饱吗？”  
焉嘉看着坐在对面正在认认真真把小蛋糕塞嘴里的人，嘴巴外面很可疑地沾了一圈奶白的奶油——简直就是赤裸裸的勾引，但他定力很好的只是扫了一眼就把视线收了回去，继续看着夏光。  
然而夏光没空搭理他，他正在专心致志地吃他的蛋糕。  
一定要说的话，焉嘉想，旁边的服务员应该很想把自己手上的刀收走，因为自己的表情看上去应该是很像要突然一刀把夏光给戳死。  
“？”  
他主动示意服务员来把自己面前的刀叉收走时夏光终于舍得分点眼神，“你不吃吗？”  
“我吃过了”  
他说。  
然后他的肚子立刻适时的叫了起来。

接下来换夏光盯着焉嘉吃饭，比起夏光恨不得一口就把整块蛋糕塞进嘴里的吃法，焉嘉看上去比他要斯文很多，但是  
——“你能不能把勺子还我”夏光很不满，“你干嘛不用自己的勺子啊？”  
好好的把自己的勺子抢走，明明自己也有餐具还要个小学生一样，难不成自己的勺子上有口水吃起来比较甜？  
“是啊”  
焉嘉眼皮都没抬地忙着吃，“有你的口水吃起来比较甜一点”  
他认真地盯着夏光的嘴唇说，“宝贝”  
“...我要吐了”  
夸张地做了一个要呕吐的表情的夏光回击道，“我看你需要吃的不是饭，是药”

两个alpha同时信息素开始弥漫的时候简直就是对周围人的无差别攻击，好在过了午饭时间，除了服务生之外几乎没有人在餐厅里——而眼下夏光抬起头环顾了一圈，发现好像服务生们都已经溜号了。  
“这么不敬业啊？”  
非常的话里有话，他看着焉嘉说这些的时候挑着眉毛，“我看这店是真的开不久了，你觉得呢？”  
焉嘉没理他的话茬，于是他又自顾自地往下说，“而且啊，你不觉得现在的信息泄露真的是太太太严重了？怎么我只是吃个饭而已，有些人就能这么快知道我在哪里的啊？”  
慢条斯理地用餐巾擦了下手，焉嘉扶了下眼镜抬眸看夏光的时候，让他觉得对方的眼镜片上的反光实在是有让自己的眼睛快要被亮瞎了，“你上次生日就是在这里办的啊，之光”  
他像是在怀念过去的记忆一样说的很轻很慢，“我还记得你喝多了的样子”  
好像真的在回忆一样，他又叹了口，“真的很可爱啊，之光”

夏之光当然记得，他喝酒喝得太多，整个人都像是在汩汩地往外冒着甜丝丝味道的软糖，虽然这么来形容一个alpha的味道会很让人质疑，但他的味道的确就是像是奶糖一样软绵绵的毫无侵略性。  
他记得自己喝多了挂在焉嘉的肩膀上，事后他翻开那天记录下一些时刻的录像带，几乎认不出来那个笑着抓住自己手臂防止自己一个踉跄就栽进蛋糕里的人是从来都是木着脸站在那里看自己的焉嘉。  
老实说他和焉嘉认识这么多年——从幼儿园一直到高中他们都是同班，他还从来没见过焉嘉在自己面前这样。  
喝多了的寿星被体贴地场地提供人扶着说去休息一下，无论怎么看都是合情合理，更何况他们还是旧相识，虽然看上去不是很熟，甚至据说夏光抢过焉嘉的女朋友以至于他们反目成仇——这样的传闻存在——但至少比放任摇摇晃晃地战都站不稳的夏光自己回家要好上得多。  
夏光没想到焉嘉会在一间餐厅里至这么大的一间卧室，因此当他被焉嘉放倒在床铺里的时候，他的第一反应就是在上面滚了一圈。  
大概是他这个样子实在是有点蠢，晕乎乎的脑子也替他做出了反应，在焉嘉来把他拉起来去洗漱清醒之前，他笑嘻嘻地抓住了焉嘉伸过来的手，“啾”的亲了一下。  
不管那天夏光究竟把焉嘉当成了谁——或者并没有当成谁，总之这样的撒娇反应是谁都抵挡不住的，焉嘉自然是包含在内的。  
因此在他们接了一个绵长又湿润的吻后，他把夏光给办了似乎是一件顺理成章的事情。  
Alpha的甬道不像Omega那么的湿润、柔软、易于进入，而夏光也显然不是一个那么能够吃得住痛的人，因此仅仅是润滑就已经让夏光哭得眼泪打湿枕头。然而对焉嘉来说，再回想起来还是必须承认，哭的鼻子眼睛眉毛通通皱在一起，甚至在酒精的作用下有点红红的发肿的样子，实在是有种莫名其妙的可爱。

事实上对焉嘉来说，如何告知夏光自己把他给上了，或者说是怎么去面对事后的清晨是一件值得他在贤者时间好好思考的问题，但对于夏光来说。  
“？”  
再醒来的瞬间有点懵的夏光，在大脑启动的那几分钟里勉力地回忆了一下昨天发生了什么，然后就愉快的接受了自己被人干了的事实。  
“反正挺舒服的啊？”  
这是后来夏光的解释，“还不用担心发情期之类的问题，完全由大脑而不是信息素掌控的感情，我其实很支持alpha之间互相解决一下”  
“不过——”访谈节目里的夏光顿了顿，一本正经地坐直了身子，面对着镜头倾吐自己的肺腑之言，“一定要记得做好准备工作”

——“你还没有告诉我你为什么要提分手”  
这次先开口的是焉嘉，但很快他又说道，“虽然我知道这样做不对，但我的确是有找人在跟踪你”  
他举手，“这点是我的错”  
他看出夏光在勉力维持住才没有翻一个大白眼——找人跟踪的确是他的不对，但以他对夏光的受欢迎程度的了解，如果不这样的话恐怕分手不过一个星期他就能找到新欢，而他到现在还不知道他们之间分手的原因——虽然这听上去很扯，继承了家业并且迅速就取得了超越父辈成绩的焉嘉，其实在这段感情里实际上才是那个有点被动的一方。

如果从上帝视角来看的话，这样的场景简直就像是在拍电视剧。  
放轻音乐的餐厅，午后正好的阳光从落地窗里照进来，很温柔的洒在两个对面而坐的青年身上，把他们的身影在地上拉的长长长长，空气里尘埃和着小提琴悠扬的乐声舞蹈——如果忽略掉他们正在交谈的内容的话，一切都是那么的和谐、宁静而又安详。  
“你知道吗”  
夏光似乎也是经过了一番思考才开口道，“你每次都弄得我有点痛”  
正在喝水的焉嘉手里的动作顿了顿，“虽然我是个alpha，但我真的很怕痛”  
夏光脸上的表情认真严肃地像是在做重要的汇报演讲，舞团的首席，有着令人称羡的、健美而流畅的肌肉线条的alpha，正在认真地控诉他同样身为alpha的恋人——前恋人，“或者下次换我上你行不行？”  
用一连串的省略号来表达自己的内心想法的焉嘉，想都没想“不行——但我以为...”  
他顿了顿，犹豫地开口，“我以为你会比较喜欢粗暴一点的”  
——在尝试玩过不少花样的两个人，至少在焉嘉看来夏光还是相当享受偶尔的痛感以及被粗暴对待的，“我以后注意”  
“嗯...”  
发出鼻音的夏光耳朵有点可疑的红，“也不是不喜欢...”  
他咬着勺子，粉红色的嘴唇包着银白色的勺子，嘴角又沾了一点融化的冰淇淋的痕迹，白色的、让人遐想的，就这样看着焉嘉。

勺子从一个人的嘴里交换到另一个人嘴里，像任何一对甜腻腻的热恋中的小情侣一样他们交换彼此的唾液与气息还有体温，就像此刻，在他们交换完一个心照不宣的眼神后默契地走近了他们第一次做爱的那个房间。  
被顶在墙上亲吻的时候夏光挺了挺腰示意对方好好替自己揉一揉早就蓬勃的欲望，“我一上来就拒绝了那姑娘了的”  
湿润的前端早就将内裤洇湿，被温暖的掌心包裹的一瞬间他又忍不住喘出了声，而焉嘉自然是不客气地搂住了主动送到自己怀里的腰肢。  
和Omega绝对不一样的充满了力量感的腰肢，哪怕纤细也是有力的、强劲的，按在肩膀上的手用劲将焉嘉转动着贴到墙面上，“今天我在上面”  
焉嘉不置可否，“好啊”  
反正所谓的在上面也仅仅只是字面意义上的上下，他低下头凑过去亲了亲夏光的嘴巴，还残留着的奶油味道像是在勾引，“以后别在外面吃蛋糕了”  
“什么时候自己被吃了都不知道”


End file.
